Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device, and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of information technology, the importance of a display device which provides a connection medium between a user and information has been emphasized. In this respect, the use of a Flat Panel Display (FPD), such as a Liquid Crystal Display Device (LCD), an Organic Light Emitting Display Device (OLED), and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), has increased.
Among the FPDs, an organic light emitting display device displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode which emits light by utilizing the recombination of electrons and holes, and has an advantage in that the organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and low power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.